The present disclosure relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for imaging sinuses in a patient.
At times patients have issues with infected tracts, such as a passage between an abscess and the skin, that are known as sinuses. Techniques for treating sinuses typically rely on visual inspection of the sinus and involve the use of medical probes. Issues exist at times, however, with visualizing the sinus or sinuses adequately to allow proper treatment.